1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to substrate processing equipment. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to single-substrate, multi-chamber platform architecture improvements for minimizing fabrication facility floor space requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the semiconductor device fabrication industry continues to mature, fabrication facilities are continually looking for ways to increase throughput, while minimizing the amount of clean room floor space required. Traditional semiconductor substrate processing platforms include multiple, single-substrate processing chambers connected to a central transfer chamber. Such systems work well, but they require a significant amount of floor space to operate and maintain. Additionally, their size requires that these platforms be disassembled for shipment and reassembled at the fabrication facility.
One partial solution to the aforementioned problems is provided by the VANTAGE® platform from Applied Materials, Inc. of Santa Clara, Calif. This platform provides two processing chambers and associated sub-systems on a single frame structure that can be shipped intact for installation into the fabrication facility. This platform has a smaller footprint than its predecessors but still requires significant floor space when multiple units are needed for parallel processing schemes, due to space requirements for serviceability of the chambers and/or related systems.
Therefore, a need exists for single-substrate, multi-chamber, processing platforms with improved architecture for minimizing fabrication facility floor space requirements.